


How To Save, Who To Save?

by Zygella



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, PREVIOUSLY NAMED WALLS
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-12
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-08-14 16:10:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 15,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8020429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zygella/pseuds/Zygella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marinette wasn't as strong as everyone thought. She was in danger, she could no longer escape the radar of Akumas. Chat couldn't allow this. He had to save her.</p><p>HawkMoth wasn't as evil as everyone thought. Yes, he was hurting Paris. But he was hurting too, he just wanted to fix his family. Bleu Paon, as new as she was, didn't have the heart to stop him. She just wanted to save him.</p><p>Both sides couldn't keep fighting if everyone was to be saved. But how could they trust each other? They couldn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Stalked

Chat knew he should be in school right now, but he couldn't bring himself to go today. Not after yesterday. Yesterday had been a particularly nasty Akuma focused on a girl's constant bullied history. She'd been dubbed "Broken Soul" which was rather depressing. What's worse was that her power was to reduce anyone she hit to the lowest self-esteem possible and leave them there to wallow in their sadness. Neither he or Ladybug had been hit, but his Lady had seemed very disturbed of all the anguished victims that she had almost missed purifiying the Akuma at the end of the battle. Seeing her in such a distress was glued to the front of Chat's mind, and he needed air to think. So, being Adrien Agreste, he lied about having a photo shoot and took off running.

If he got caught he would be so dead.

He shook his head, focusing back on running across the rooftops and being free. That is, until he spotted a familiar mop of bluish black hair. He stopped.

"Marinette?" Chat whispered. What was she doing out of class?

Chat watched as Marinette looked around nervously and began walking off in the direction of her house, or so he assumed. Curiousity killed the cat. He followed stealthily. She suddenly ducked into an alleyway after about five minutes of walking, and began to shake. Chat was extremely confused, what was she doing?

"I know you're there..." The small girl mumbled.

Chat nearly choked. How did she know?! He was busted, should he run? Should he own up to it?

"You foul creatures have been bugging me almost every hour since yesterday..." Marinette continued, a sour tone to her words.

Chat stopped. 'You foul creatures?' That meant she wasn't refering to him... what was she talking about? Marinette was out on the streets, not in school where she should be, in an alleyway talking to herself- wait was that an Akuma?!

Out of nowhere, the girl pulled a knife from her pocket. As soon as she heard the fluttering of the demon's wings she threw the knife like a dart, hit the Akuma square in the body and pinned it to the wall. The Akuma flapped feebly before going still and fading away into purple dust. Marinette removed the knife from the wall.

"Why... why can't you just leave me alone!" She shouted with a sob, her eyes welling with tears as her small frame began to shake again.

"Marinette, this is a serious problem! You can't continue to deal with this on your own, you have to tell Chat Noir!" A small voice came from Marinette's purse. The creature poked its head out.

Chat was floored. A KWAMI?! And a Ladybug looking one no less! That meant...

"There's no need for her to tell me." Chat found himself saying, jumping down from the roof and looking Marinette straight in the eye, "I already know."


	2. Reveal's Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There was only so much the girl could take.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Non-sin Marichat is my religion.

"C-chat?" Marinette stuttered, eyes widening to the size of dinner plates.

'No... he... he shouldn't have found out. This wasn't supposed to happen, it wasn't supposed to be this way! Oh my god he knows, he knows I'm just boring old me! I...' Thoughts crashed against the edges of Marinette's brain in a whirlwind, whizzing by as soon as they came. One after another, a swirling whirlpool of panic and torture. What if's, Now what's, doubts and fears. Such is the way of low self-esteem. She couldn't handle it all at once.

Chat watched with overwhelming worry as Marinette's features grow more and more panicked. Her eyes were wide, shiny with tears yet to be shed, her hands shaking violently, legs wobbling like trees on the verge of being tipped over by a strong lumberjack. He knew what her reaction was, a panic attack, and an extremely serious one. Why was he just standing there?! Why couldn't he find the strength to move?

"Marinette?" He asked gently, worried moving might scare her.

She looked so panicked, so afraid, it broke Chat's heart into pieces. Marinette was one of the best people he knew, even before he knew she was Ladybug. Seeing her look so broken sent his mind into anguish. He desperately wanted to make her happy, to knock away all of this sadness, but he knew he couldn't do such a thing so quickly. It shocked him to discover she had so many self-esteem problems. That explained her disturbed nature about yesterday's Akuma. He didn't even want to think about how badly it had indirectly affected her. 'She must be in so much pain right now... oh Marinette, I'm so sorry.'

Marinette yelped suddenly, tears running down her cheeks like rivers over pristine Earth. Chat then realized he'd said the last part out loud. Before he could do anything, Marinette took off running out of the alleyway and down the street.

"Marinette! Wait!" Chat shouted nervously, vaulting onto the roofs of the nearby building using his baton. 

He couldn't let her get out of his sight. Worry for his Lady sent him sprinting after the sound of her stomping footsteps. He was on the verge of panic himself, everything was happening so fast he barely had any time to comprehend it all. He couldn't let her get Akumatized. He knew that he'd just made her a way easier target, but he hadn't meant to! He'd only wanted to help... he'd instead sent her into an even bigger panic. Great going, Agreste! You already scare her as Adrien, way to go scaring her as Chat too!

He frowned. Why did he have to be so bad at this? All he ever wanted to be was Marinette's friend. He loved her compassion, kindness, courage and skill. Her being Ladybug made so much sense, how was he so stupid to miss it? He blamed the Miraculous Magic. There was no way he could be that stupid. ...Right?

He skidded to a halt when he reached Marinette's destination: her parent's bakery. He should've known she was going to run home, although wouldn't her parents wonder why she was home so early? He jumped off the roof and walked slowly to the bakery door. He noticed a note attached to the other side.

'WE'RE OUT OF TOWN! BAKERY CLOSED UNTIL FRIDAY'

So that was why Marinette was getting away with skipping class.

Chat grumbled. "Should I go crash her balcony as Chat or visit as Adrien? Doesn't really matter, she's scared of both of me now." He decided to go with Chat.

He jumped up the the balcony, tapping the door frantically. He heard small sobs on the other side.

"Marinette! My Lady, Princess, please let me in! I'm sorry I found out this way, please I just want to help you! It pains me to see you this way!" He called, voice wavering slightly. He had no idea if another Akuma was coming and he didn't want to test the odds.

There was a high-pitched grunt on the other end as the door pushed slightly open. He caught sight of a red and black head as he grabbed the door and flung it open, dropping inside quicker than a starved cat diving for an injured mouse. He rushed right over to his Princess who was face first into her bed pillows. Her body convulsed with broken sobs, her knuckles ash white as she tightly gripped her bed-sheets. Chat feared she'd draw her own blood with the grip she was exercising. He had to calm her down.

But what could he do? He had no expertise with this kind of thing! He'd never really had friends to share ups and downs with, being home-schooled practically all his life. He had to try something...

He reached out and put his hand on her shoulder gently, thumb stroking the soft fabric of her over-shirt. "Marinette." He spoke softly, "please, stop crying. I'm here for you. I know you must be fearful of everything happening, with everything I now know. But there's no reason for it. No one's perfect, and no one expects you to be. Not even me. Princess, talk to me." pleaded the leather-clad hero.

There was a pause in her uncontrollable sobbing. A hesitation, a contemplation, an opening. Her grip on her sheets disappeared. The next thing Chat knew, she lunged at him and embraced him tightly, crying once more into his shoulder. Her hands closed tightly on the back of his leather suit. He quickly hugged back, relieved that she hadn't instead pushed him away.

"I n-never wanted you-u to find o-out."

"Don't ever say that Bugaboo. I couldn't bare the thought of you being so sad all by yourself."

"I-it wasn't supposed t-to be like t-this!"

"I would sacrifice something's normality just to know you're okay."

"Y-you must be s-so disappointed."

"Disappointed?!" Chat exclaimed. Appalled by the thought, he pulled away just enough to look Marinette straight in the eye. "Marinette, I could never be disappointed in you. Ever. You're talented, smart, selfless, brave and beautiful. You're a damn good fighter, fashion designer and friend. The only thing bad about you is that you'd even think for a SECOND that I could ever be disappointed in you. Stop doubting yourself so much, it's painful to see. You deserve so much better than this, and I'm here to help you get that no matter how long it takes."

Marinette's gaze never left Chat's as he went on his little speech. Each sentence fueled the fire in her cheeks, and her tears began to slow. She then dropped her gaze to the floor. "H-how can you say all those things, you don't know me that well."

'Oh, if only she knew...' Chat thought to himself. That revelation would be saved for another day, he didn't think Marinette could take one more shock today. "Oh, but I do know you Marinette. Just as I know your identity, I will show you mine. But... perhaps another day. I don't want to stress you out anymore than you already are."

Marinette nodded silently, leaning back into his comforting embrace. She knew that his words were sincere. Her greatest fears had ruled her head for only a few minutes, yet he crushed them with a single breath. She didn't know if she could ever appreciate him more than now. He would give up everything just for her sake. Marinette didn't deserve a friend like him.

"Yes, Marinette, you do. You're beating on yourself again, please. Let yourself have a victory." Chat mumbled.

Oh. Looks like she'd accidentally spoken aloud this time. Sniffling, she nodded her head again as a sign that she would try.

"Come on." Chat spoke suddenly, lifting her up into his arms without a warning and placing her back in bed properly, "you must be tired from all of this. Get some rest Princess, I won't leave until you wish me to do so. Cat's honor." He bowed slightly, trying to lighten the mood.

Marinette cracked a small, soft smile and yawned. "Thank you, Kitty."

Chat waited until her breathing even out and she was fast asleep. As soon as he had confirmation of so, her kwami flew up to his face.

"Hello Chat Noir, nice to properly meet you!" the kwami whispered, giving the boy a bright smile. "My name is Tikki! I'm so grateful you found Marinette when you did. I've been trying for hours to reason with her, to break her out of this. I don't particularly understand human emotions as much as another human being does. I hope this isn't going to cause you any trouble."

"Nice to meet you Tikki, and it's no problem at all. Any trouble that may happen for me later is worth it to keep my Lady safe and happy." He replied quietly.

"Good. There's one more issue we need to discuss, however. It may be best to go downstairs to talk properly." Tikki suggested.

Chat nodded. He opened the trapdoor, letting Tikki pass first. He was a gentleman, after all. He descended the stairs and patiently waited for Tikki to speak.

"Okay, this may seem like a huge jump. But Marinette has been under constant targeting by Hawkmoth since yesterday, and this is a huge problem. I'm afraid he might be able to find out she's Ladybug if she's transformed when he targets her again. She hasn't transformed since yesterday, and I don't think it's a good idea for her to do so unless there's already an Akuma running rampant. Which means no patrols. However, the patrols are important. While you are heroes to mostly handle the Akumas, you two also handle non-magical crimes. Ladybug disappearing from patrols is going to cause an uproar as it is, and you can't handle the entire city alone." She explained.

Chat shot her a confused look. "Where are you going with this?"

Tikki took a breath. "I think it may be wise to call upon new Miraculous partners. To keep Paris safe and feeling safe. Also, as a side to this, I just worry that one time we might slip up and Marinette will get Akumatized sometime. If that happens... you won't have to fight her alone."

"No. There's no way I'd let her get Akumatized." Chat rebuffed.

"I'm just saying if. Chat, We need more help. When Marinette wakes up, we can all take a trip to the guardian. If we can convince him, he may give us the option to pick out new heroes. There's no harm in a fail safe."

Chat sighed. "Alright. But we'll worry about this later. Marinette is my priority. I should have a little while left on my transformation, and it's best if I have some cheese for Plagg. You guys don't happen to have camembert, do you?"

Tikki shook her head sadly. "Camembert isn't exactly a bakery type food. Sorry. But I might be able to convince Plagg to eat a different type of cheese when your transformation falls." She flew over to the kitchen, beckoning him to follow. "In the mean time, it may be best to make Marinette something. Tea should work, maybe something to eat too. Food in bed may lift her spirits higher, so no nasty Akumas come too often."

Chat nodded and began looking for something to make Marinette. Under his breath, he growled in anger. No Akuma was going to touch his Princess, even if it was the last thing he ever did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEY SO THIS STORY IS GREENLIT SINCE MY BEAUTIFUL COMMENTERS LIKED IT
> 
> Ok a few facts about me because it impacts my writing updates; I'm an American, in 10th grade so homework is fun. While I don't have a Tumblr I do have an Instagram, rather a bunch of them, but my main one is a fandom account of 32K followers so that also takes my time to manage whooPS (feel free to ask what it is, I wouldn't mind you hitting me up with a few prompts.)
> 
> So I might not update as often as you want me to. Trust me when I say most of my story ideas don't even get to chapter one. Fun fact, this story is kinda based off of my own self-esteem problems but it makes it easier to write with a reference. I never go ahead with a lot of my plots because I don't find them good enough for people to like.
> 
> So, I hope you enjoyed chapter 2! I'll write update again as soon as possible!


	3. Dreams and Realities

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about being absent for a bit. Some drama in my life came throwing punches at me again, but hopefully it'll be over by Monday. It hasn't been fun.
> 
> By the way, the poem in the beginning is mine. I changed it up a bit to fit Marinette instead of myself, but it's still mine. I wrote it as a vent from the drama.

_Heartstring harp, play me a tune,_

_play me a tune to captivate my mind,_

_intertwine my soul with your sad melody,_

_bring me to the land my emotions rule._

Marinette couldn't see. There was nothing to see, nothing to say, nothing to hear, nothing warranting her time of day. Where was she? Asleep, she concluded, the faint memories of succumbing to slumber gracing her throbbing head. Her head _was_ throbbing, most likely from dehydration of the body. She'd blame the excessive crying for that. But why was she here, trapped in a silent dream space, and why now of all times?

_Heartstring harp, sing me a song,_

_sing me a song to teach me how_

_the emotional stress of a soul so sweet_

_could turn the whole world black and sour._

Marinette wasn't one for poetry, yet the words echoed in her mind read with such precision she wondered how it was possible. Of her years in life she'd never once heard or read a poem like this one, and refused to believe it was her head making it up on the spot. It was a sad string of words, existent in a pattern that struck her with whirling emotions once more. It was somehow about her, she could make that out. Strangely enough, the emotions running through her once more didn't effect her in the slightest. She lay there in the darkness of the space, calm and devoid of any physical reactions. Was it that she no longer cared? No, that wasn't true. She still did. So why no reaction?

_Heartstring harp, lend me a hand,_

_do not let my blood run cold,_

_do not let my tears run dry,_

_do not let my heart die._

She let her eyes wander the blackness. There was something strangely comforting about it. Who would ever be comforted by soul-sucking voids of darkness? It didn't add up to her. Perhaps the blackness was the key to accepting every single self-deprecating thing she'd ever thought to herself. Chat would be so disappointed.

 _'Chat...'_ Marinette thought suddenly. Chat. Chat Noir, that damned black cat. Black. This was him, somehow, this was his comfort seeping into her dreamland. She should be mad. Right? If his comfort was here, did that mean he was there with her,  in her bed? That cat was going to get it later.

Later.

Marinette curled up on herself, floating there in the emptiness. As much as the negative emotions wanted to rule her heart, the subtle comforting that surrounded her fought it back. It was nice. And for a fleeting moment, she forgot about all of the things she hated herself for.

_Heartstring harp, do not ever leave,_

_do not let your strings snap._

_Your melody keeps me here,_

_alive and well in your trap._

_To the waking world you must seem grim,_

_plucking away your songs of sorrow,_

_but its the beating heart you play from_

_that keeps my heart beating for tomorrow._

* * *

"Tikki, how did she ever come to this point in the first place?" Chat Noir asked, laying next to the sleeping girl and stroking her hair softly. _'She's so beautiful... how could I have ever missed my Lady so easily... shame on me.'_ He thought.

Tikki shrugged, staring at her chosen sadly. "Marinette is selfless to her own extent. She loves to help people, just not herself. I don't mean to point fingers, but I have a large suspicion the seed sprouted because of Chloe. As much as it seems like Marinette can just blow off everything that girl spews at her, I don't think it was that easy in the past."

Chat Noir growled. Of course Chloe had something to do with it, why did he ever think otherwise? It was always Chloe. She always had to be the reason.

_Beep beep._

Chat almost choked on his own spit as the shrill beeping of his Miraculous cut through the space. Making sure Marinette was still asleep, he whispered 'Plagg, claws in' and dropped his transformation. Plagg came zooming out of the ring and immediately opened his mouth to complain, only to be muffled by Tikki.

"Mmphf!" The cat kwami said, startled by the sudden appearance of hands over his mouth. He turned around and was met by his opposite. His eyes widened and Tikki removed her hands.

"Tikki?"

"Plagg!"

The two embraced happily, having missed each other. Adrien watched the two gods with a soft gaze, hand still unconsciously stroking Marinette's soft hair.

"So you finally found out, eh kid?" Plagg said, a cheeky grin plastered on his face. The grin dropped when he saw Adrien's sad smile. "What happened?"

Adrien sighed. "It was an accident. I wasn't supposed to know, but I'm glad I found out. Ladybug- I mean, Marinette- has been under attack from Akuma after yesterday's depressing show. I've learned things today that horrify me, things that Marinette does to herself. Tikki explained she's had a lot of self-esteem problems lately and I'm here to help."

Plagg was unusually silent. He was never known to be considerate during serious situations, and while he was _starving_ for some Camembert, he knew better to keep his mouth shut. Just this once.

"Plagg, I know you're probably tired from being transformed for awhile, but my chosen doesn't have any Camembert. Adrien doesn't seem to have any either. Could you please, just this once, eat a different type of cheese?" Tikki pleaded with her opposite, pulling a puppy-dog face.

He stared at her for a second, eye twitching, before groaning in defeat. "I guess... just this once... but Adrien owes me a giant piece of Camembert later!"

Tikki rolled her eyes before dragging the tiny god downstairs, both phasing through the trapdoor like nothing. Adrien was left alone with his dear Marinette.

He took the time to calm down and think about the recent events. Everything had happened so fast, he didn't have time for his emotions to properly catch up. Until now. His face grew red and hot as he realized everything. Marinette was his Ladybug. She'd been sitting _behind him THE ENTIRE TIME._ He was truly a blind idiot. But he had found her!

Wait.

Didn't Marinette hate him? She never stayed around him for long, she could never speak to him without that-cute-stutter... hold on. Adrien glanced around her room, and was met with posters of him. A LOT of posters with his face on it. What? But she hated him, right?

He then put two and two together, a hand coming up to smack his forehead. _'Idiot! She didn't hate you, she has a crush on you!'_ So that meant...

Adrien smiled. His feelings weren't so one sided after all.

* * *

"What do you mean we need the Fox, Turtle and Bee miraculous activated?! I can understand one of them as a backup, but all three?! That's absurd, Tikki!" Plagg shouted through a mouthful of cheese.

Tikki sighed. "Ladybug is in danger of being Akumatized! Ladybug. She's the only one who can purify Akuma, may I remind you! Either one of our chosens being Akumatized will be bad news. They've experienced the two most powerful Miraculous of the seven, if they were fought against it would be the toughest battles Chat Noir or Ladybug could face! We need back up if this ever happens. And it's not a far off reality right now! There's no harm in being over-prepared. Being under-prepared will get all of Paris killed."

Plagg grumbled, swallowing his cheese. "I never liked that fox, you know. She was always mean to me."

"Wayzz will stop that from happening. But of course, there's the decision of whether or not the three new chosen will divulge their identities. Marinette never wanted to, this was a happy accident."

"I think it'd be better for them to just know."

"That's for Master Fu to advise them on, not you. You're terrible at giving advice."

"Very true! I am the god of bad luck and destruction after all."

Tikki sighed exasperatedly as Plagg continued to gorge himself on the provided cheese.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter's obviously shorter than the last one, but I don't have set word minimums. Each chapter's gonna be differently sized. For all you know the next chapter could be 6,000 words long. YOU NEVER KNOW
> 
> Until next time, my readers!


	4. New Partners

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Volpina, Jade Turtle, rise!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Helloooooooooooo again I have such an inconsistency for updating WHOOPS.
> 
> OKAY I FEEL LIKE EVERYONE'S SEEN IT BY NOW BUT CHLOE HAS TO BE QUEEN BEE THEREFORE SHE'S QUEEN BEE IN THIS STORY GOODBYE
> 
> Just so you know this story will eventually get somewhere interesting I promise

After Marinette had woken up and Plagg had recharged, she and Chat went to visit Master Fu. After a long talk, he understood completely with the help of Tikki explaining on Marinette's behalf, since her charge was uncomfortable with talking about it to multiple people. While she trusted Master Fu, he wasn't exactly someone she knew as much as Chat. He'd retrieved the box, taking out the fox and bee Miraculous. Then, to Marinette and Chat's surprise, he said goodbye to Wayzz and took off the turtle Miraculous.

"Master Fu, are you sure you want us to take the turtle Miraculous as well?" Marinette asked uncertainly, holding the fox Miraculous in a tight grip. She still had some mixed feelings about it after Lila.

He nodded with a smile. "I'm getting too old to hold a Miraculous. I know I don't have much time left, and that's okay. I trust you two will choose new holders, just as I chose you."

They'd said their goodbyes and went back to Marinette's house, carrying the three small boxes containing the Miraculous. A few people had noticed that _Chat flipping Noir_ was on the street walking with some random girl in the middle of Paris, but he'd sent them looks to tell them not to question it.

And that was how they ended up sitting in front of Marinette's desk, staring at the three boxes. Who would they choose?

Marinette took a breath. "Okay. We can split this evenly. I'll pick a fox, you pick the turtle, and we can choose the bee together. Deal?"

Chat nodded. "Sounds good." He looked out her window with a frown. "It's almost time for school to end, I need to go. Tomorrow I promise I'll tell you who I am, be careful until then. Okay, Princess?"

She nodded, fiddling with the box holding the fox Miraculous in her hands. "Alright. See you tomorrow Chat."

He gave her a smile, jumping out the window and off to back wherever he lived. Marinette took a deep breath, staring at the box in her hands. Tikki sat on her shoulder.

"So, who do you think you're going to give it to? You do realize your options to give it as well, right?" She said.

Marinette frowned. "I don't really see too much of a danger with teammates knowing anymore. If anything, it's better. And I realize that now." She paused for a moment. "I wouldn't want someone who I know won't live up to this job. I'd like someone who'd work with us without major problems."

Tikki smiled. "I think I know who you're hinting at."

"Time to call my bestie and give her the good news!"

* * *

 

Alya came over about half an hour later when Marinette had texted her. She'd had a few questions about why Marinette hadn't come to school that day, and she promised that she'd explain everything when Alya came over. That had prompted her enough to come.

"Are you sure you're ready to do this?" Tikki asked her charge carefully.

Marinette took a breath. "Yes. She's coming over anyways. I just hope she doesn't out me on the Ladyblog... But she's my best friend, right? She wouldn't rat out her best friend."

Tikki agreed. There was a knock on the trapdoor that led to Marinette's room.

"Come in!"

"Alright girl, spill it! Why weren't you at scho- WHAT IS THAT?!" Alya shouted as she opened the trapdoor and caught sight of Tikki.

Tikki waved shyly. Marinette couldn't help but laugh at Alya's reaction as she stood there, mouth wide open and an accusing finger pointed directly at the Kwami.

"Alya, this is Tikki. She's my Kwami."

"She's a what now?! What's a Kwami? Why is it floating, and why does it look like a giant Lady... bug..." She stopped, staring Marinette dead in the eye. "Wait a minute... Mariiiiiii! Is this a joke?! Is this connected to Ladybug?!" Her hand flew to her mouth, the realization fully coming to mind. "Oh my flipping god you're Ladybug! Girl it's been like a year since Ladybug appeared, why did you never tell me?! Oh wait, I know the answer to that, you just wanted to protect me, right? But you know I can handle myself! But this doesn't answer why you weren't at school today!"

Marinette blinked at the barrage of Alya's questions. "Well... the Akuma yesterday affected me... you've seen some of my bad days. They aren't exactly random occurrences... they're always there. I've been targeted by Akuma since yesterday, and Tikki decided it would be best to tell Chat Noir, and I did. He knows who I am now, but he hasn't told me who he is yet. That'll be tomorrow. But the main point is Tikki is scared that one day I might somehow get caught by the Akuma and get Akumatized through my self-esteem issues. Which is where you come in." She handed Alya the box.

Alya eyed her with excited suspicion. "What is this? Is this what I think it is?"

"Just open it!"

Alya shrieked in excitement and opened the box. The necklace inside glowed bright orange and a Fox Kwami appeared above.

"OH MY GOD I'M GOING TO BE A SUPERHERO!"

"Alya, calm down! This is important!"

The fox opened her eyes, sniffing for a second before looking at Alya. "Well well well! I finally have a new kit!" She blinked her purple eyes, looking around the room and spotting Marinette and Tikki. She gaped. "Tikki? It's really you!"

Tikki smiled. "Trixx! We'll have time to catch up but you have to inform your new charge!"

"Oh, right. Forgot." Trixx turned back to Alya. "Hi! I'm Trixx, and I'm a Kwami I can grant you the power of illusions, if you choose to wear the Miraculous! You cannot take it off or I'll disappear back in. Your super power is 'Trick of the Light', where you can create and control any illusion you may need for a short time. After it wears off you'll have 5 minutes before you transform back into your civilian self. Your weapon is a flute! It may seem boring, but it's indestructible so you can use it as a blunt weapon as well. To transform, all you have to say is Trixx, ears up!"

Alya had put on the necklace as Trixx explained. She nodded when Trixx finished speaking. "Alright, I think I got it! Trixx, ears up!"

Marinette watched with a grin as her best friend transformed in front of her. She'd never actually seen a transformation on the other end, so it was a first. Alya's glasses had disappeared and were replaced with the orange mask. Her outfit was pretty much the same as Volpina's, the flute draped across her back.

"You do realize what you have to do about the Ladyblog, right? You know who I am now, you wouldn't out me would you?" Marinette asked nervously.

"Of course not girl! I may wanted to know, but now that I do know there's no way I could endanger my best friend's privacy! Although this is hilarious, imagine Chloe finding out it was you! She adores half of you and loathes the other!"

Marinette rolled her eyes. Wouldn't that be the ironic situation of the century.

"So! What should I call you now, Alya? You gotta have a superhero name!"

"Call me Renard Rouge!"

"Well, Renard Rouge, care to go on a patrol as a test run?"

Tikki looked carefully at Marinette, deeming she looked happy enough that no Akumas would be sent. For now.

Not that it mattered. As soon as Marinette spoke, a loud scream sounded from outside. Their smiles dropped. "Akuma..."

Renard looked at Marinette expectantly. Marinette smirked, knowing what she was waiting for.

"Tikki, spots on!"

* * *

 

As soon as Chat got near to school he de-transformed and acted like he'd been there the whole time. He held the box holding the turtle Miraculous behind his back. He realized he didn't have his book bag, and his driver would notice. He had to think on how to avoid it. Bringing out his phone, he texted Nathalie saying that he'd be going to Nino's for a partner project in physics. A lie, of course, but he'd be more dead if his father found out he had skipped school.

He was given the okay and went to find Nino. He was just walking out of the school when Adrien grabbed him and dragged him behind a tree.

"What the heck, dude?! Where were you today, and why are you holding a strange box?" Nino asked, confused.

"Nino listen, I'll explain everything later but we need to go to your house, now. I told Nathalie we had a project but that's clearly not the case. I just need to talk."

Nino looked at him weirdly, but went along with it anyways. "Alright dude. Let's go."

* * *

 

As soon as they got to Nino's home, they went to his room and Adrien made sure to shut the door.

"Alright dude, what's up? You gonna tell me what's up with the box?" Nino asked calmly, sitting on his bed after putting his school bag down.

Adrien took a deep breath. "Plagg. You can come out."

Plagg flew out into the open, yawning impatiently. "Can I have some more Camembert Adrien?"

Nino only blinked. "Oh. It's that weird cat thing you always keep in your over-shirt. So you're finally telling me about him now?"

Adrien gaped. "Wha?! YOU KNEW?! But I thought I was good at hiding him!"

Plagg cackled loudly. "Adrien, I'm the god of bad luck! You really should've seen this coming!" He flew over to Nino's face. "Although just because he knows about me, that doesn't mean he knows you're Chat Noir."

This time Nino stared wide-eyed at Adrien, pointing a finger at him. "YOU'RE CHAT NOIR?!"

"Shh! Keep your voice down, the whole of Paris doesn't need to know!" Adrien yelped nervously. "But yes, I am Chat Noir. Listen, Nino, a lot of things have happened today but here's the short of it. I found out who Ladybug is and she's in danger of being Akumatized, yesterday's Akuma struck home with her and her self-esteem issues. We decided it would be a good idea to call on new Miraculous holders as a backup to if she really does get Akumatized by accident one day."

Nino raised an eyebrow. "Are you saying you're trying to recruit me? Bro, I'm not entirely sure if I'm the best choice for this kind of stuff."

Adrien pleaded with him. "Nino, please! I trust you the most with this! Would you want Ladybug to be Akumatized?! You do realize if she was, I'd probably have no chance fighting her alone?"

Nino raised his hands up in defeat. "Alright. I suppose I could try... but I'm not promising anything." He took the box from Adrien and opened it. The bracelet exploded into green light, and Wayzz reappeared over the box.

"Greetings, master. I am Wayzz, and I grant you the power of protection. You must wear this bracelet at all times. If you must transform, simply say Wayzz, shell on. Your superpower is Force-field. This allows you to form a protective barrier around a certain area for a limited time. Once this wears off, you have 5 minutes before you transform back. Your weapon is a shield. While it's more of a defensive item, you can still attack with it. Do you understand?"

Nino nodded slowly, absorbing the information carefully. "Alright dude. "Wayzz, shell on!"

Adrien watched with amazement as he witnessed the transformation. Nino was outfitted with a dark green mask, suit and combat boots. The shield on his back looked like a turtle shell itself.

Nino turned to look at himself in the mirror. "Whoa, dude, I look like a Ninja Turtle!"

Adrien laughed. "I guess you do! So, what's your superhero name?"

Nino thought for a moment. "Call me Jade Turtle."

Just then, a loud scream sound from outside. An Akuma!

"So much for a practice round, we have an Akuma to battle!" Adrien said.

"Let's go, dude!"

"Plagg, claws out!"

* * *

 

The last box holding the bee Miraculous sat alone on Marinette's table.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kinda skipped most of the Master Fu part because I couldn't find a scene to write where I was satisfied with it. I tried multiple times but eh. Oh well.
> 
> Also Renard apparently means fox in French so yeah. Spare me if I'm wrong I take Italian in school not French heheh
> 
> Also Nino knows all ok just don't question it
> 
> ALSO. If anyone cares, I have a Miraculous instagram account now so... It's BeeHeroine. I'm trash. I'm just really excited for Queen Bee.
> 
> Until next time!


	5. Team Talks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alya; overreacting since 2016

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> guYS I MADE FRIENDS IN THE MLB FANDOM ON INSTAGRAM. I feel included. 
> 
> This chapter is angst and fluff at the same time hooray fun

"I am Fleeting Moment! I am here to show all you pathetic worms that everything you do is for naught! Nothing matters! All you ever work for, all you ever strive to be, it's all gone in just a moment anyways! There is no use living your life this way!" The Akuma victim shouted as he tore through the unsuspecting streets of Paris. He blasted beams of dark magic at innocent civilians, watching with a sick grin as they were given visions of everything they loved or worked for disappeared in the blink of an eye.

* * *

"Ladybug, I have some questions before I go full on into a battle so unprepared!" Renard yelped as she tried to keep up with Ladybug's fast pace.

"What's there to ask? I wasn't given a cheat sheet on my first day, and remember how that turned out? You'll do fine, Renard, even if you mess up we'll fix it in the end!" Ladybug replied back with a smile.

Renard smiled back, but her words did nothing to quell the butterflies in her stomach. Or should she say Akuma in her stomach? No, that was too weird. As she and Ladybug continued across rooftops, she noticed the civilians around the area seemed to be having full scale meltdowns. _'Oh no, this doesn't look too good. This might be another mind game Akuma, I hope Mari will be okay...'_

"Chat Noir!" Ladybug called out, catching sight of her leather-clad partner.

Renard and Ladybug jumped to the roof Chat and Jade were standing on, with Fleeting Moment wrecking havoc a few streets away. Renard raised an eyebrow at Jade.

"I didn't know you also recruited a turtle." The fox heroine commented, but outstretching her hand for him to shake anyways. "Renard Rouge, the fox miraculous holder. Who may you be?"

Jade took her hand cautiously. "Jade Turtle, turtle miraculous holder. Good luck handling all of the Volpina rumors, I can tell you might get some dude."

Renard's eyes narrowed. "Is that a challenge?"

Chat cut in nervously, "we can socialize later, we have an Akuma to beat right now!"

"Chat's right. The Akuma won't purify itself!" Ladybug said, zipping off towards the mayhem with her Yo-yo.

The team of four landed in front of Fleeting Moment's path, weapons in hand. The Akuma stopped dead in his tracks, stunned to count four heroes instead of two. A butterfly mask appeared over his face, Hawkmoth communicating what to do about the situation. The mask faded and Fleeting Moment smirked.

"New plan! What's a bit more power going to do to hurt Hawkmoth? He'll have all four of your miraculous if you'd be so kind!"

"Sorry, we aren't kind to manipulators like him. You'll just have to tell him the bad news!" Ladybug shot back.

Without a word, the four of them advanced on the Akuma, making sure to dodge the blasts and try to scout out the Akuma's location. Unfortunately the Akuma was pretty quick, being fleeting and all.

"Renard! Spin your flute and use it as a defense against his attacks!" Chat Noir called to his teammate, seeing her struggle with jumping out of the way every time she was targeted.

"Got it!"

"Guys, I think the Akuma is in his pocket! I can hear something jangling inside!" Ladybug called to her team, "Chat Noir you distract him while the rest of us close in on him!"

They nodded at Ladybug's instructions. Jade, Renard and Ladybug tried cornering Fleeting Moment as Chat jumped from rooftop to rooftop teasing the Akuma with his puns. However, just as they thought they got him, Fleeting Moment smirked with glee.

"Oops! Looks like you've all fallen right into my trap! You may be able to dodge my singular blasts, but how about a whole shock-wave?!" He prepared to set off a focused blast of his dark magic.

"FORCE-FIELD!" Jade Turtle shouted, and his miraculous summoned a giant protective shell around three of them. Only three.

"LADYBUG!" They all shouted from inside the field as she ignored the protective attempt and went for the Akuma directly.

Too slow.

The magic shock-wave burst out from around Fleeting Moment, hitting Ladybug directly while bouncing harmlessly off of Jade's field. The three watched in horror as Ladybug was frozen to the spot, her eyes wide with terror as the unseen images flashed before her. Everything she loved. Everything she worked for. Gone, destroyed. She'd failed.

"How does it feel to witness everything you want disappearing, hmm Ladybug? Everything you never want happening, and you were powerless to stop it! You weren't good enough for the world to reward you with your wants, your needs! Do you not realize you're doing the exact same thing to Hawkmoth everyday?! You don't truly know why he wants your Miraculous, and if you did, you'd realize what you're causing to him! And now, I'm causing it to _you!"_

Fleeting Moment rushed at Ladybug, keen to take her Miraculous while she was otherwise distracted.

"NO!" Chat Noir yelled.

Jade Turtle brought down the protective shell, allowing Renard and Chat to speed to Ladybug's defense. He, however, lagged behind. Remembering what Wayzz had said, he knew he only had five minutes left. Okay, he could do this. He could still fight and make it out in time to transform back.

Renard and Chat both rammed into Fleeting Moment as he outstretched his hand to take Ladybug's earrings. Due to the close proximity of his hand, Ladybug was knocked to the ground as Fleeting Moment stumbled off course. Being knocked around had snapped Ladybug out of her frozen state, but the look of terror on her face didn't fade. She began to shake, and the next thing her team knew she was running off across the rooftops.

"Ladybug!" Chat called, his face twisting with worry as she ran away.

"Chat! I'll go after Ladybug, you need to stay here and fight Fleeting Moment! I don't think Jade and I can handle an Akuma without one of you two here as well!" Renard called to him just as he was about to vault away after his Lady.

Chat nodded, still worried for her. Renard jumped up to the roofs and followed the ladybug heroine. Chat turned his attention back to the Akuma, a look of pure rage now sat proudly on his face. How dare this thing hurt his Lady, his Princess, _his Marinette?!_

"CATACLYSM!" He shouted, the destructive magic accumulating in his hand. "Jade, pin him down with your shield. I'll take care of the rest." He snarled.

Jade rushed at Fleeting Moment, smacking him right in the head with his giant shield. As he was recovering from the blow, Jade dropped the shield down on him and used his strength to keep him there. Chat pulled the Akumatized object out of his pocket- a cracked, crystal-like item Chat assumed to be all Fleeting Moment had worked for- and smashed it on the ground. The Akuma came flying out.

"Not this time." Chat growled, and grabbed the butterfly in his hand, the hand that held his Cataclysm.

The demon disintegrated in his hand. Without the Akuma, the victim reverted back to normal. A sudden Ladybug light then washed through the city, repairing any damage done. Looks like Ladybug had managed to control her panic for a moment just to perform the Miraculous Healing Light.

"Chat Noir, I'm about to transform back! You will too, we have to hide!" Jade said, snapping Chat out of his thoughts.

"Right. Follow me, we're going to find Ladybug and Renard. I have an idea where they are."

* * *

 

Ladybug crashed into her room unceremoniously, dropping her transformation silently and curling in on herself. That was horrible. The experience was far worse than what she'd ever had before. And it was true, it was all a possible reality. She wasn't good enough, and she knew it. But the one thing that really got to her was the bit about Hawkmoth.

She knew she shouldn't pity the villain. But in this circumstance, she began to question his actions. The Miraculous were powerful things, and Marinette recalled seeing a page in that ancient book about what would happen if someone held hers and Chat's at the same time. Ultimate power. Yes, that did sound like ultimate evil, but at the same time it sounded like desperation for something. Something lost, perhaps. She couldn't shake the thought that under his evil facade he could be raw, hurt and angry over something that he desperately wanted to undo. With her and Chat's Miraculous, that could be possible.

However this was just a thought. She couldn't tell if his reason was that or just wanting the extreme power. All the more reason not to risk it.

"Mari! Are you okay?!" Renard shouted, dropping through the balcony trapdoor. _'She doesn't look too good... I might want to stay transformed in case Hawkmoth decides one Akuma wasn't enough for today.'_

Marinette blankly stared at her, shrugging her shoulders with little energy. "I don't know. I'm... considering things. Things I saw that could be possible realities because what Fleeting Moment said was true. I'm not good enough. I couldn't even stay around to the end of the fight to purify the Akuma..."

Tikki decided then was a time to cut in. "That won't be an issue. I've sensed that the Akuma is... no more. Are you feeling up to a simple Miraculous Healing Light?"

Marinette took a moment before answering yes. She transformed again, threw up her yo-yo with a call of _"Miraculous Ladybug!"_ and de-transformed once more when it was over. She knew very well she wasn't feeling okay enough to guarantee no Akumas coming her way.

Renard tackled Marinette in a tight hug as soon as she sat down on her bed. Marinette gave a small smile and hugged back.

"Mari, I don't care what you think, you are good enough. Do you think you would be such a good Ladybug if you weren't good enough? Do you think I'd be here telling you otherwise if you weren't good enough? You are worth it, okay? I know it, Chat Noir knows it, I bet even Jade Turtle knows it. Speaking of which, there seems to be some noise on your balcony. There's only two other people who can get up that high."

* * *

 

Chat and Jade had ducked into an alleyway and dropped their transformations. Plagg and Wayzz flew out, both looking pretty tired. Adrien fed Plagg his cheese while Wayzz explained what he'd eat to recharge.

"I humbly request that you must feed me strawberries to recharge my energy, master." Wayzz said.

Plagg rolled his eyes. "Fruit? Ha! Nothing can be better than my Camembert!"

Nino blinked. "Well... I don't have any on me. I guess I have to carry a supply at all times?"

Adrien nodded. "Yeah. At least you get something that smells nice. I end up smelling like stinky cheese all the time."

"You take that back! You always smell great, Camembert is the best thing humans ever invented!" Plagg shouted.

"Sure it is. Are you done yet? We have to check on Ladybug..."

Adrien transformed again after Plagg finished his cheese. Nino, however, remained as himself. Chat grabbed Nino and jumped to the roof, running towards the Dupain-Cheng bakery. Nino made sure to hold on tightly. Jumping across rooftops as Jade Turtle? Fine. As Nino? He rather not die today.

Nino realized where they were going as the familiar bakery building came into view. His brain processed quickly, and his groaned at how obvious the situation was. "Wow, Ladybug is Marinette! I can't believe I didn't realize dude. She literally looks the same, at least your hair changes and your eyes go cat-like."

Chat chuckled. "Well, we assume it's from Miraculous Magic that we aren't so bluntly discovered. One thing before we go in, Nino, don't use my name. Call me Chat. I haven't told Marinette who I am yet and I don't really think her finding out today is a good idea. She's been through a lot."

Nino agreed. They landed on the balcony. Hearing voices from inside, they wondered for a moment if they should come and interrupt. Renard then poked her head through the trapdoor. She shrieked before slamming the trapdoor again, the boys hearing muffled shouting on the other side. Marinette then poked her head through the trapdoor, jaw dropping.

"Nino?! Don't tell me. You're Jade Turtle." She asked.

Nino grinned sheepishly, Wayzz reappearing from under Nino's hat. Wayzz waved.

"Nice to see you again, Miss Marinette." Wayzz commented.

Marinette gave a smile. "You too, Wayzz." She beckoned the two boys. "You can come inside."

Renard was on the far side of the room ad Nino and Chat entered. She was pointing an accusing finger at Nino. "HOW?! Marinette said Miraculous were given to people very close to her and Chat! There's only one person-"

Chat interrupted Renard before she could continue. "Yes! We know! I rather not Marinette overloading today about who I am! We can talk about this later okay Renard?" He said nervously.

Renard tilted her head, comprehending before forming an 'o' with her mouth. "Okay. I get it. But we are so not done with this conversation." She sniffed, looking at Nino again. "Well I suppose it doesn't matter if I de-transform then."

She did so, Trixx appearing beside Alya after the de-transformation ended. Nino almost choked while Chat shrugged.

"How are you so calm, dude?! It's Alya, the owner of the Ladyblog?!" Nino shouted.

"I had a hunch on Marinette would choose. It was pretty obvious." Chat said dismissively.

"Well, I believe we all have something to talk about! Everyone sit down, we're going to talk about this." Marinette said, standing up from her bed, "Trixx, Wayzz, what do you two need to recharge?"

Trixx perked up. "Oh! I love to eat crackers! The good kind!"

"I need strawberries, Miss Marinette." Wayzz said calmly, eyeing the excited fox warily.

Marinette smiled. "I'm sure I have that." She then turned to her friends. "Everyone get comfy. We have important matters to discuss when I get back."

"About?" Alya asked.

"About who gets the Bee Miraculous."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Low-Key feels like all of this is just pointless filler and it bores you guys heck


	6. Beep Beep QUEEN BEE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Marinette this is the worst idea ever." -Everyone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 10/10 original meme for the title of this chapter I'm too dead to care
> 
> I have ear problems that keep coming back lol rip my hearing. My hearing is fine but my ear canals just get like 50% blocked or more and then I just hearing issues but I guess they go back to normal after a week. Save me
> 
> THIS ONE'S SHORTER BUT I'M ON A TIME LIMIT TODAY OKAY

As soon as Marinette was downstairs with Trixx and Wayzz, out of ear shot, Alya locked onto Chat. "So this is why you and Marinette always disappear during Akuma attacks. Oh my god, how are all four of us going to weasel our way out of class if an Akuma attacks?! We can't just raise our hands and say we're group going to the bathroom!"

Chat's face fell. "Hadn't thought of that. But don't blame us, it's not like we have multiple trusted friends, especially me. I'd count Chloe but I'm not exactly sure if she's good for this responsibility."

"Who's not good for the responsibility?" Marinette asked, catching the tail-end of the conversation.

"That was quick." Nino commented.

"Fruit and crackers are easy to find when both are used as ingredients in some of our bakery's pastries. Anyways, back to our problem. Were you guys talking about a possible Bee Miraculous holder while I was downstairs?" She asked.

"If you call considering Chloe for a second as a possibility, then yes." Alya sneered.

Marinette frowned. _'Wait a minute...'_ Why did Chloe being the Bee Miraculous holder sound so right? Chloe was the biggest bitch in the world, but... but Marinette couldn't put that past her. As much as Chloe tried to be better than everyone else, Marinette knew that she had hidden traumas that were never spoken about. Specifically about her mother. Chloe never talked about her mother. Something must've happened. Marinette sighed.

"It has to be her." She said aloud.

"WHAT?!"

"It has to be Chloe." Marinette rebuffed firmly.

"Have you lost your mind Marinette?! Chloe doesn't have anything worthy of a Miraculous!" Alya shouted.

"If we give her one that'll just buff up her ego even more!" Nino replied.

"Mari, I don't think that's a good idea..." Chat mumbled under his breath. "Sorry, I have to take their side."

Marinette sighed again. "Guys, listen. Chloe has always been mean, yeah, I know. But I know there's some trauma there that must've caused her to be the way she is now. Haven't you ever noticed she never talks about her mother? Like her mother isn't important? Something happened. I think that we have to give her a chance. If we don't, we'll never know if she can change and be a better person. And on a side note, we could be able to stop her from causing so many Akuma."

The three grumbled as they thought it over.

"Alright. Fine. I'll give her one chance, but we're all going to deliver it. If Chloe can actually be a better person, I want to see it firsthand." Alya said, crossing her arms. The other two nodded.

"Good. Let's go, right now."

* * *

 

The sun was setting when Chloe heard a knock on her balcony doors. Standing up with an annoyed grunt, she walked over only to see _four superheroes_ on her balcony. Or as Chloe put it, Ladybug and her sidekicks. She shrieked with glee and opened the doors quickly.

"Ladybug! How unexpected of you to visit! And Chat Noir too! And... who are they?" Chloe asked, narrowing her eyes.

"Our new partners. Renard Rouge and Jade Turtle. Renard's the real Fox, not another Volpina incident so don't suspect." Ladybug said.

Chloe looked them over. She supposed she could learn to like them in time.

"Chloe, you need to listen to me. We've obviously come here for a reason and we need to know if we can trust you. We've seen your... record of causing Akumas, and not all of us are even happy about considering you. But I believe there's a better person under the mean facade you put out everyday. Can you let that go?" Ladybug asked her.

Chloe scoffed. "Of course you can trust me! I'm the mayor's daughter after all! I'm perfect for whatever you're considering me for!"

Renard began to growl under her breath. That little

"Chloe." Ladybug pressed again, placing her hands on Chloe's shoulders. "Please. We need to know if there's a good person under the shell you clearly have built up."

Chloe was silent for a little while. Her body language changed. "After what happened with my mother, I thought I had to be mean. I thought that whoever stuck with me, even through that, they wouldn't hurt me. I'm sorry."

Renard, Jade and Chat backed up in shock. That had worked?!

"You don't have to be mean. Bad things happen in life all the time. You will feel pain, but you can get through it without having to be hurtful to others. But we can discuss that later. You've proved to me that there is still a good person in there. You've earned this." Ladybug outstretched her hands, holding the Bee Miraculous box.

Chloe raised an eyebrow, taking the box and opening it. The Miraculous lit up in bright yellow light, and the Bee Kwami appeared. Chloe opened her mouth to scream but quickly shut it. She would trust the heroes. They didn't seem alarmed by the giant bug that had just appeared. The Kwami yawned, blinking her solid blue eyes. She turned to Chloe.

"Hi there! You must be my new chosen!" the bee buzzed happily.

"W...what are you?" Chloe asked.

"My name is Pollen! I'm a Kwami, a god-like creature that comes with the Bee Miraculous! I'm what helps you transform into your new superhero persona!" Pollen buzzed in an explanation.

Chloe's eyes widened as she turned to the four superheroes. "You're trusting me enough to be one of you? Why?"

"I just said. I know there's a good person in there, and I don't think anyone else would fit, Queen Bee." Ladybug smirked.

Chloe smirked back. "Ooh, I like that name. Do continue, Pollen!"

"When you transform, you will become Queen Bee! Your weapon is a spinning top, which must seem unusual but it's pretty useful! It has most of the same functions as Ladybug's yo-yo, but lacks the power to capture and purify Akuma. Your superpower is Sting, where you swing your weapon at any living target to stun it for a small time! After you use if you'll have five minutes before you transform back into yourself. Between transformations, you'll have to feed me chocolate so I can recharge and transform you again if necessary. To transform, you have to say 'Pollen, wings out!' and you'll transform!" Pollen said.

Chloe placed the Bee Miraculous carefully in her hair, right on the start of her ponytail. "I think I understand... Pollen, wings out!"

The group of four waited patiently as Chloe transformed. She looked at her costume thoroughly. "I approve of this outfit."

"Pollen forgot to mention that you can't take the Miraculous off, ever. If you do, Pollen will disappear back inside until you put it back on. I learned that the hard way..." Ladybug mumbled.

"Okay."

"Now here's the trivial part. Our identities. You might not be happy with who we are." Ladybug warned. "Like really not happy."

Queen Bee raised an eyebrow. "I have a Miraculous now, and a new personality to fit into. If I can handle doing both in one night, I think I can handle your identities too."

Ladybug let out a shaky breath. "Alright. But you can't tell ANYONE about yourself or us. Anyone who knows and doesn't have a Miraculous could be put in extreme danger."

Queen Bee nodded.

"Tikki, spots off."

"Plagg, claws in."

"Wayzz, shell off."

"Trixx, ears down."

Queen Bee watched, one by one, as her idols turned back into her four classmates.

"Marinette? Nino? Alya?! Adrien?!"

"ADRIEN?!"

Adrien cringed. He'd forgotten he hadn't told Marinette about his identity. Alya and Nino groaned, shaking their heads at Adrien's mistake. Plagg floated near his chosen, cackling loudly. Tikki, Wayzz and Trixx just stared in dismay.

"O-ok. T-this is f-fine. J-just give me a minute." Marinette said shakily, rubbing her temples while she stared down at the floor.

"Are you telling me that you two never told each other your identities until today?!" Queen Bee shouted, dropping her own transformation.

"Maybe?" Marinette and Adrien sheepishly said at the same time.

"Okay, well, this has been a lot of information in under ten minutes, please excuse me as I try to process all of this for the rest of the evening. Maybe you guys should go, and I'll work on my personality change thing. But don't expect me to be any less sassy towards any of you." Chloe said to the four.

"Good idea. I think we all should go home and process today's...everything." Marinette suggested.

The four transformed back into their superhero forms and made their way home one by one. Before Ladybug could jump off the balcony, Chloe grabbed her by the arm.

"Wait!" She said before hesitating for a moment. "Thank you, Marinette. For giving me a chance. Even after four years of me being mean to you, you still believed I was better. You're really the perfect choice for Ladybug."

Ladybug smiled. "You're welcome." And with that, she jumped away back to her home.

Chloe and Pollen stayed on the balcony for a little while longer, before turning to go back inside.

"You're going to be a great Queen Bee!" Pollen buzzed.

* * *

 

Somewhere in Paris, HawkMoth stood disgusted in his lair. He'd felt it. Another Miraculous had been activated. It was five against one now. How foul. And the one innocent citizen he'd been watching seemed happier than ever.

He wanted that civilian. She was strong, and she would do the job. She'd been avoiding his Akumas for a day now. If that didn't scream 'perfect candidate' then he didn't know what did.

But back to the Miraculous problem. If he was to get Ladybug and Chat Noir's Miraculous, and the other three now active, he'd need a partner of his own. There was only one Miraculous left, he knew this. In fact, he had it. Locked away, safely.

It was time that the Peacock returned, but not for good. For evil.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wake me up (wake me up inside)  
> can't wake up (wake me up inside)  
> SAVE ME
> 
> 10/10 original Bee Kwami name and I was so tempted to call her Barry too (Barry the bee I'm trash) I'll change Buzii's name when we know the actual name of Bee Kwami and it's probably not gonna be 'Buzii'
> 
> I really like Chloe okay even though I hate her attitude. This is how I wanted her getting her Miraculous to go but heck that's probably not how it'll go
> 
> Also yes I am yanking Duusu into this story. ALL SEVEN BABY
> 
> I'm going to meet David Tennant if any of my readers watch Doctor Who tomorrow but I gotta drive like 4 hours up to here the convention is so that's why I'm on a time limit today cause I'm staying overnight
> 
> Until next time!


	7. Fear Her, Pretty Papillon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He would not be the only one to fear the brilliant, blue bird.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FRICK IT'S BEEN 2 MONTHS IM SO SORRY IM THE WORST
> 
> I lost my writer's spirit. I wasn't motivated. I haven't been motivated to do much for awhile, there was background stress in my body that built up for at least 3 months that I only cried out a couple of days ago. I waited too long for that. It was really bad.
> 
> But I'm back, and I'm going to try to keep updating this and Akuma's Hell constantly.

There was a sinister air around the mansion. Things were afoot that she didn't find comfort in. She was not an idiot, nor was she a coward. But there was a line that was crossed with this malice hanging thick around her like smoke. It made her uncomfortable, but she didn't have much of a choice about it.

There was a slight mental nudge, a pull, a call. Something beckoned her from a darkened part of the house. Dare she follow? Does she risk the aftermath of ignoring such a tone? She risks not. Her breath puffed out in hot bursts, panting with the slight fear gripping her mind as she crept across the house and to a secret door. Strange, she had never seen the door before. She'd worked at this house for awhile and passed by this hallway many times, and the door had simply not been there. Yet there it stood, the shiny, polished wood glinting in the faint moonlight cascading through the large window. She gripped the doorknob with more power than she'd admit, and turned the knob. It turned heavily, like there was something stopping it from shifting from its resting position. The door opened without any creaking, the faint light from the room behind her flooding into a new, pitch-black room. She could make out a faint outline of a man, and a small object floating beside him. Floating object?

"You always come on my call. I admire that of you, Nathalie." The man spoke, his voice dripping with venom that she'd never heard before.

"Mr. Agreste?" Nathalie questioned, confused.

There was silence, and then a robotic sound filled the room as a giant, butterfly patterned window was revealed behind the moving metal panels. Butterflies had been resting on the ground and they now fluttered aimlessly in the giant room. The door shut behind Nathalie as she stared.

"I have a job opening for you." He said levelly, an unnatural smirk displayed across his face.

Nathalie began to feel a growing panic in her gut. Something was not right about this, about him. She knew Mr. Agreste, and this was not him. This was someone else she was speaking to. Perhaps it was the true Gabriel. There was a small, quivering creature floating next to him. It was colored lavender, with a darker purple swirled atop its head. It had small, bug-like wings and large eyes that displayed sorrow and terror. It squeaked, cowering under Nathalie's piercing stare.

"Sir?" She questioned again.

"I am in need of an assistant. You see, there are five of them against me now. Five greedy brats with their own Miraculous, Kwami and powers. All of them are now fighting me, stopping me from getting what I want. That hardly seems fair, does it not?" He asked her.

Nathalie's eyes narrowed. "You... you're HawkMoth, you're the Papillon! You're the one ailing Paris with your Akumas!"

"Yes, I am the one and only. And I have a gift for you, my dear Nathalie. Think of it even as a promotion." He said with a sickening smile. "Nooroo, dark wings, rise!"

Nathalie watched the man she thought she knew transform into Paris' number one enemy. He stared at her for a moment, then held out his hand, In his hand rested a teal blue, Peacock based piece of jewelry.

"This is the last Miraculous not in the hands of a holder. I want you to take it, and help me with my mission. I need Ladybug and Chat Noir's Miraculous, but with my Miraculous I can't go out and fight them myself. That's why I find other people to fight for me. But they're all idiots! They're always outsmarted by those annoying superheroes!" HawkMoth raged. "They've given the Bee, Turtle and Fox Miraculous to their allies, and now they're a superhero team of five. I need help of my own. Join me, Nathalie."

Nathalie said nothing. She slowly walked over to where HawkMoth stood, hand still outstretched to her. She touched the Peacock Miraculous, then stopped. What was she doing? She was doing what she thought was right.

"NO!" She shouted, snatching the Miraculous out of his hand and backing up to the door.

HawkMoth roared with anger. "You dare deny my invitation? Do you not understand what enemy you've just made?!"

Nathalie had a fighting spirit of her own. "Oh yeah? Give me one reason why I shouldn't turn you into the authorities right now! Or Ladybug! I have seen everything, I even have a piece of evidence in my hand. This Miraculous is a pretty damming piece of evidence to show I know what I'm talking about! Dare to risk it, Mr. Agreste?" She snapped.

His expression changed then, to something more fragile. "Nathalie... I'm doing this for her, and for Adrien. If I can just get those Miraculous, I can bring her back. I can make everything go back to normal. I don't really want anyone to get hurt, truly. But I need those Miraculous." He spoke softly.

Something changed in Nathalie right then. Her eyes hardened, and she shook her head. She turned tail and ran out of the room, out of the Agreste Mansion. She ran until she couldn't run anymore. She didn't dare go anywhere he'd know she'd go. Gasping for breath, Nathalie slumped against the wall of an empty alley way. She stared at the Miraculous in her hand. She couldn't just let this happen, let him wreck havoc in Paris. But she couldn't bring herself to be the one to stop him in what he was working so hard for. To bring his wife back.

She took a deep breath. She'd decided. Flipping over the Miraculous, she noticed it had a pin on the back. She clipped it to her shirt, just above her breasts, and the Miraculous exploded into deep blue light. Another creature appeared, similar to the one HawkMoth had- Nooroo, he'd called it. This one was a dark blue, with a brilliant tail of feathers. The feathers all had black and reddish rings on them. There were three antennae-like parts arching from its head, a red dot on its forehead, and big red eyes. It stared at her questioningly.

"You don't look like you were chosen for this." The Kwami spoke, tone unreadable.

Nathalie stared. "You creatures can talk?"

The Kwami huffed. "Yes! I can talk! And I'm not some creature, I'm a Kwami!" He paused. "Though your choice of words means you've seen another? Who was it? Who gave you my Miraculous?"

She gulped. "HawkMoth. He's been using his Miraculous for evil. He had a Kwami too, he called it Nooroo."

His eyes widened in horror. "He's abusing Nooroo and the Moth Miraculous! This isn't good. Is there anyone else?!"

Nathalie nodded. "He said that your Miraculous was the last not given to a holder. We have Ladybug and Chat Noir, they fight off the Akumas he makes. But he also spoke of people having a Bee, Fox and Turtle Miraculous."

The Kwami almost choked. "We're all active?! All seven?! This must be some danger... I haven't introduced myself, have I? I am Duusu, the Peacock Kwami. This may not be what you want to hear, but I think you should keep my Miraculous. You said HawkMoth had it before you stole it away?"

She nodded. "He wanted me to join him. Be his assistant. I worked for him for the longest time, I had no idea... He's going to look for me, isn't he?"

Duusu nodded grimly. "He probably will. You stole his only way to get help. There's no more Miraculous from my circle to find or give. Anyways, I need you to keep me. I don't normally get holders this way, but for now I think I can trust you. Listen, you can't tell anyone I exist, alright? I'm to be kept hidden from the world except maybe for other Miraculous holders. Can you do this, Miss... er... what is your name?"

"Nathalie. My name is Nathalie." She replied curtly.

"Nathalie. You should go to Ladybug immediately and tell her what you've seen. This can be over very quickly with you." Duusu instructed. "You can transform into Bleu Paon with me. All you have to say is Duusu, show off our feathers! It's not the best line, I know, but it activates the Miraculous. You'll have the power to glide, and you have a fan as a weapon. When out of transformation, you'll have to feed me so I can recharge. Transformations take a lot of energy. I can't tell you your special power yet, I'm not sure how long you'll be having me. Until I know that I can't explain any further. Now, we have to go tell Ladybug!" Duusu squawked.

Nathalie shook her head. "Duusu, I'm sorry, but I can't just go and tell Ladybug. Not when I know why HawkMoth is doing what he's doing. He wants Ladybug and Chat Noir's Miraculous so he can bring his wife back. I can't stop him from trying if that's true. His son needs his mother back, I've seen how he is. I've tried to be a mother figure as best as I can while still following what Mr. Agreste wanted. Even though he's the bad guy, I can't trust the superheroes either. I'm going to do things my way, as Bleu Paon."

Duusu frowned at her. "I see. I suppose I see your reasoning. He might, in theory, may be able to bring a person back with the Ladybug and Black Cat Miraculous in his possession. But at the same time, holding both gives one god powers. Do you really want to risk that?"

Nathalie sighed. "I don't know. I don't trust any of the other holders after what I've seen tonight. I know this must not be what you wanted in a partner."

Duusu shrugged. "It could've been worse. I still trust you. Besides, you're my master- er, mistress- now. I have to do as you say, even if I don't want to. That's the only reason Nooroo hasn't defied his master yet."

Nathalie breathed in deeply. "Alright. This is a lot to take in, but I can handle it. Duusu, show off our feathers!"

Duusu gave a small smile before he was sucked into the Miraculous. Nathalie transformed into Bleu Paon, and she rushed off into the night.

* * *

There was something off about the atmosphere, Ladybug noted, as she zipped across rooftops on her way back from Chloe's. She'd been so relived when Chloe had shown she could handle a Miraculous. Things were looking up for her and her team, her friends.

There was a whisper, a faint whisper blowing on a slight breeze. Ladybug froze. She'd heard it, but hadn't heard what it said. Who could be out here, on top of a roof?

"Ladybug." A voice called. The voice was smooth, yet sturdy and slightly angry.

"Who's there?" She called back.

A figure landed on the roof in front of her. A... Peacock? She looked like a fully grown woman to Ladybug, but the thing she really noticed was the Peacock jewelry that was pinned on her chest. A piece of jewelry that looked very much like...

"A Miraculous?" Ladybug asked aloud.

The Peacock narrowed her eyes, nodding. "You are observant. I am Bleu Paon, the Peacock Miraculous holder. I have seen things you'd very much like to know, yet I will not tell you. I was given, rather I stole, my Miraculous by your greatest enemy."

Ladybug gasped. "HawkMoth?! HawkMoth had two Miraculous?!"

Paon nodded. "Yes, he did. He wanted me to join him, to fight with him. I declined and ran off with it. But I'm not here to fight along you and your team either. Both sides are doing wrong. You and your team are doing wrong that you don't even know of."

Ladybug narrowed her eyes. "What are we doing wrong then, miss Paon?" She challenged. How dare this feathered figure pop out of nowhere and try ruin her mood? Was she lying and really just working with HawkMoth, trying to make her upset so she'd be Akumatized?

Did HawkMoth know who she was?

Paon met her challenge. "Do you even know why HawkMoth is doing what he's doing? All villains have a motive. I've worked for HawkMoth as normal people, I know his life more than you do. He's hurting, and his son is hurting. He's not doing it to be evil, he's doing it so he can fix his family. And for that, I can't help you or him on one side. I'm doing things my way. He's hurting Paris because he's blinded by his loss. You're hurting him by stopping him from fixing his family, which is causing him to continue. It'll never end, this cycle. And part of it is your fault. So just remember every time you suit up to fight off his Akumas: You're hurting him and his son. You're failing to save a family."

Paon then jumped away, gliding occasionally as she tested her powers further. Ladybug stood there motionless, eyes glazing over as she processed what Bleu Paon had said.

She didn't even notice herself continuing back to her house. She didn't really remember moving, but she was back in her room. She mumbled a de-transformation command and moved to sit on her bed, still vaguely stunned by her encounter. Tikki zipped to her side, noticing her charge's strange behavior.

"Marinette? Are you okay?" Tikki asked worriedly.

"I.. I met Bleu Paon. She had a Peacock Miraculous." Marinette explained softly.

Tikki gasped. "Duusu is back?! Master Fu had lost him! This is great news! The other Miraculous are all safe from HawkMoth!"

"Tikki, she said she'd stolen the Miraculous _from_ HawkMoth. She knows who he is, and she wouldn't tell me. She said she couldn't help me or him based on what she knew. Apparently HawkMoth isn't truly evil... He just wants Chat- Adrien- and I's Miraculous to bring back his wife for him and his son. I'm letting a family suffer." Marinette despaired.

Tikki was silent. She had not expected this to be the case. What could she say to this? HawkMoth had a son, a family? He'd had Duusu? All of this was overwhelming.

"Marinette, get some sleep. It's late. Maybe tomorrow we should go back to Master Fu afterschool and tell him what's happened." Tikki advised.

Marinette nodded, and then started preparing for bed. She hoped in her dreams she could escape from the stress of everything done today. It was too much to deal with for now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LEAVE ME ALONE I WANT NATHALIE TO GET DUUSU AND I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHY
> 
> I also changed the title and some of the tags because I feel like "Walls" doesn't fit much anymore. The whole Marinette being depressed is kinda fading. DON'T WORRY IT'LL STILL BE THERE but not as... apparent? I dunno. I also changed the summary. Don't stop reading because of this!
> 
> Until next time!


	8. It's the Bug Team this time!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where HawkMoth is breaking the law

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SDGGHSBLGKJAG IT'S BEEN A MONTH WHERE IS TIME GOING SCHOOL IS JUST ACK
> 
> This one is shoooooorter I'm sorry but heck I'm just here to post a chapter I've got Algebra homework then I gotta cry over America expiring tomorrow
> 
> save me

Bleu Paon didn't come back for a return visit after the one Ladybug had gone through a few nights before. Ladybug had not heard anything of Bleu Paon since that one sighting. Had she been tripping out somehow? Was Paon just a figment of her imagination, a part of her mind that was judging herself for the one damming thought she'd began to carry around? That HawkMoth was doing this because he wanted to fix a mistake he made? She didn't know. She hadn't told the rest of her team either, despite Tikki's protests. She had gone to Master Fu's, but he wasn't there. His shop seemed to be closed. Upon further inspection, she had noticed a note stuck to the door.

_"There is an important gift waiting for you inside, Ladybug. Please, take it and keep it safe." -Fu_

Ladybug, to her horror, found the Miraculous box waiting for her. Why else would he give it to her if he wasn't... dead? Gone? Fu had said he didn't have much time left, she didn't think his time would have ended after a day. She feared the worst. The box now sat hidden under her bed, for the time being, until she found a better place to store it. She didn't think she was ready to become the new Miraculous guardian, not that she'd have much to guard for awhile. HawkMoth's, after they defeated him, definitely. But now she would have to choose the fate of the Miraculous. Fu was wise, Ladybug assumed that after her and her friend's jobs were done, he'd have asked them to return the jewels to him for safekeeping. Yet that was entirely up to her now. Ladybug didn't like the thought of taking away the Miraculous, the Kwamis, and the freedom from her friends.

Wind gusted past her small frame suddenly, snapping the heroine out of deep thought. She was sitting high atop the Eiffel Tower, looking down at the city she protected everyday. The moon was out in its full glory. It must've been past midnight already. Her team would probably be asleep as well, so she was alone. Or, so she thought.

"I thought I could see someone sitting up here. I just didn't know which one of us it was." Queen Bee commented, hooking her spinning top back onto her suit, right at her hip.

Ladybug turned. "Bee? Why are you awake, it's pretty late..."

"I could ask the same of you, you know. Ladybug shouldn't be wasting her sleep time when she needs all her strength to protect Paris in the morning." She replied with a smirk. "I realize now this is why you and Adrien are always so tired at school. Don't look at me like that, neither of you were good at hiding it."

Ladybug gave a small smile. "Yeah. Hopefully we can relax a little bit more though. Except for me, I suppose. I've got to be at every battle to purify the Akuma."

Queen Bee sat beside the ladybug with a frown. "Who's good idea was that? Only having one Miraculous with that ability. That's not a good fail safe at all. There should be at least two." She commented.

Ladybug nodded in agreement. "Yeah, that would take a load off of me, wouldn't it? I'm only a small bug, all of this responsibility's going to end up crushing me!" She wailed dramatically, before the pair of bugs burst out laughing. Ladybug sighed in wonder. "You know, I never thought we'd do this. Us, sitting here side by side, laughing like we were old friends. It's hard to believe all those years you were so mean to me would just stop so suddenly." Ladybug paused, observing Bee's face as she took in her words. "But... I'm glad we've gotten here. I'm glad you've gotten here. Gotten to move past all of that, opened up to us about you. Sorry if I was pushy, by the way. But anyways, I'm excited and happy for you. And if you ever feel the need to talk, talk about anything on your mind, you should call one of us. We'd all be happy to listen."

Bee smiled widely at Ladybug, eyes suspiciously shiny. "Thank you. Marinette, it was really your doing. You gave me a chance, even after all I've done to you... I probably will never be able to make up for that, will I?"

Ladybug chuckled softly. "Don't worry about that. You're on the right path now, that's all that matters."

The bug pair slipped into comfortable silence, watching over the city together, as friends for the first time.

But, good things are always cut short.

"Uh oh... another Akuma? Two in one day?!" Ladybug exclaimed, witnessing the sudden chaos happening below. What the hell was wrong with HawkMoth, it was so late! Thank goodness she and Queen Bee were awake.

Queen Bee sighed, standing up and grabbing her spinning top. "We should, you know, probably deal with that..."

Ladybug groaned. "Yep. Yep. Let's go. This is your first fight, and Chat's not here... be careful, okay?"

Ladybug and Bee swung down to the ground from the tower, running over to where the Akuma was. To their distaste, they found out the Akuma was a drunkard who'd been kicked out a bar for "partying too hard". They didn't personally want to know what that implied. The Akuma apparently shot, well, shots. Of vodka. The idiot was even drunk himself, his attacks were random and sloppy, along with his words. Seriously, HawkMoth was running out of good choices. The only problem was that when he shot his shots, they exploded into alcoholic fumes no matter where they hit. This was bad, because Ladybug and Bee really didn't want to inhale any.

"This is getting stupid!" Bee hollered to Ladybug, jumping out of the way of the Akuma's shots over and over.

"I don't really see a way around this guy! He's too random, I can't predict what he'll do!" Ladybug shouted back. "Lucky Charm!"

What she got was completely unrelated to the situation. "What the hell is this? A bird caller? Am I drunk now, how is this supposed to help us at all?" She asked in frustration.

"Well, figuring something out quick would be good! I'm kind of running out of stamina here!" Bee called back, the spin speed of her top slowing as her arm got tired.

Ladybug tried to use her lucky vision, but all it showed was the bird caller was she supposed to use it? Oh well, she didn't have any other plans. She took a deep breath and blew on the whistle. The sound pierced the air with a shrill tweet, but nothing happened. While she was caught off guard by her lucky charm seemingly failing, the Akuma shot about five shots her way. She didn't have any time to dodge, and she braced herself for the horrible smell.

Ladybug heard the sound of breaking glass, but she didn't feel anything hit her. She blinked, then gasped. There was someone standing in front of her.

"Bleu Paon? But I thought..." Ladybug mumbled.

Paon growled. "Really, HawkMoth? Alcohol on minors? Shame on you. I thought you were a respectable man." She hissed at the Akuma, knowing the arrogant man could hear her.

"Uh, Ladybug? Who's that?" Bee asked.

"I can explain later, we still have the Akuma to... deal... with... or not." Ladybug trailed off.

Bleu Paon had rushed the drunken Akuma and delivered a booted kick to his face, knocking him out. She snatched the Akumatized shot glass from his hand and tossed it to Ladybug. "I never said that what HawkMoth was doing was right. Especially this Akuma. It's a good thing my Kwami woke me up, at least I'm old enough to deal with substances like these. Duusu said you called him, how?"

Ladybug held up the bird caller. "My lucky charm. Guess I hadn't inhaled any of the fumes after all..." She sighed, then smashed the glass on the ground. She purified the Akuma and then called her Miraculous Cure. When she looked up, Paon was gone again. Here earrings then beeped.

"Sorry Bee, I have to split. We should both go home and sleep. I'll explain Bleu Paon tomorrow at school." Ladybug said with a yawn.

Queen Bee rolled her eyes. "If either of us even goes to school tomorrow. I certainly don't feel well enough for that right now. Goodnight Ladybug!" She said, preparing to swing away with her top.

"Wait!" Ladybug called, then outstretched her fist. "Since Chat's not here, I'll have to fist bump you, right? Don't tell Adrien."

Bee grinned, and fist bumped the heroine.

"Pound it!"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IDK WHERE THE CHAPTER EVEN CAME FROM. I JUST MADE THIS ALL UP AS I WROTE IT. NOTHING IN THIS CHAPTER WAS PLANNED. I NEED TO STOP LOSING SLEEP
> 
> EDIT: Yeah Bleu Paon came real fast let's just say Nathalie was sleeping somewhere nearby because she's kinda on the run for HawkMoth lol


	9. **IMPORTANT UPDATE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nathalie learns there's more than seven Miraculous that exist. Also the Bug Duo is very angry after that Akuma.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YALL BEFORE YOU START READING, LISTEN UP. PLEASE READ THE END NOTES AND COMMENT YOUR ANSWER TO THE QUESTION BECAUSE IT'S IMPORTANT D:  
> also hi this story is still alive but barely

"Marinette! Marinette, you'll be late for school if you don't wake up!" Marinette's mother called from downstairs.

Marinette opened her eyes slightly, groaning into her pillow. "Kill me now."

Sighing heavily, she got up and walked over to her phone, rubbing one eye harshly. Last night's Akuma could kiss her ass, her state was his fault. She even had a small headache, meaning that she had, in fact, inhaled some of the alcohol despite her best efforts not to. Damn it all. She wasn't going to school without making everyone else's life a living hell. Everything sucked. But she needed some help. Unlocking her phone, she found Chloe's number- when did she even get her number?- and send the blonde a quick text.

_Marinette: Maman woke me up, I have to go to school I guess. Might have a small hangover from last night's Akuma too. Wanna help me fuck shit up at school?_

_Chloe: Define 'fuck shit up'. And same, about the hangover thing. Screw all of this, I quit, take the Miraculous back. I might just go back to sleep, who needs school anyways_

_Marinette: Hell no. You're not going to let me suffer alone I'm coming over there and dragging your ass to school with me in a few minutes. We're gonna bash Adrien, Alya and Nino just because they got a full night's sleep and we didn't._

_Chloe: Wait_

_what_

_MARINETTE IF YOU BUST IN HERE AS LADYBUG I SWEAR I WILL KILL YOU_

_LET ME SLEEP_

Marinette had already pocketed her phone before she saw Chloe's reply. She got ready for school, went downstairs, kissed her parents goodbye and left. She immediately found a place to hide and let Tikki out of her purse.

"Marinette, maybe you should stay home today. I don't think you're well enough for school today." Tikki suggested warily.

Marinette scoffed, massaging her forehead. "Don't be ridiculous, Tikki. I can handle this. Besides, maybe seeing my friends will make me feel better. I can't feel bad or HawkMoth's going to send Akumas after my ass again."

Tikki sighed. "Why does your censor disappear when you're not feeling 100%?"

Marinette shrugged. "Because it just does. I gotta get Chloe. Tikki, spots on!"

Marinette transformed into Ladybug and swung off to Chloe's dad's hotel. She landed on Chloe's balcony and knocked- rather, banged- on the glass door.

"DID YOU REALLY, LADYBUG?!" Chloe shouted from somewhere inside the room.

"Chloe we have to drag the rest of our team for not being at last night's Akuma! We're suffering for it and they aren't and it's not fair and I'm not allowing it." Ladybug yelled back.

Chloe appeared in Ladybug's vision and opened the glass door. "You get really vengeful when you're not feeling well, don't you?"

"Being nice is a 24/7 job but sometimes I need a day off Chloe. Come on, it'll be fun. Imagine the levels of sass we could reach working together. And I'll explain Bleu Paon." Ladybug promised.

Chloe sighed. "Alright... let me just get ready... just wait for me at the hotel's entrance while I'm busy. I also have to avoid Pollen's anger because I woke her up with my yelling."

Ladybug snickered. "Alright. See you in a few minutes."

Ladybug swung down to the ground, hiding behind a wall as she detransformed. She sat leaning against the wall for a few minutes, rubbing her forehead again. She really should've drank a glass of water before going to bed last night, that would've helped her avoid a headache. Too late to dwell on that.

Her mind wandered back to Bleu Paon and what she was fighting for. Paon was on neither side at this point, but doing so would accomplish nothing. Marinette didn't personally trust the blue bird; she had important information on HawkMoth. This could've been over days ago if Paon had just told her what she knew! But she didn't. She was rare to come by, only appearing twice in the past few days. Maybe she was on the run? Most likely to avoid HawkMoth. Marinette recalled her saying she used to work for him, they were close then. She'd have to hide from him if she betrayed him. Who knew what HawkMoth would've done to her if she'd stayed in his line of sight.

Yet even though HawkMoth was after her, she still didn't do anything about it. She was set on somehow fixing him, saving him, whatever. But that would mean she and Adrien would have to, what, give up their Miraculous to him? Like hell. Marinette had no information on her enemy and frankly didn't want to hand off her Miraculous to some random stranger who had been terrorizing Paris for months. It was not happening. Ever. But even though that was obvious information, Marinette felt a pulse of guilt in her heart. Paon's words hadn't just passed her by. She was hurting a family by fighting HawkMoth. She really shouldn't be feeling bad for fighting her enemy, should she? Maybe before it was fine, but now, with confirmation he was doing it to fix a mistake, she couldn't be heartless to him anymore. She felt bad. She felt torn. She felt... she...

"MARINETTE!" Chloe shrieked, speeding over to the girl and grabbing her by the arm and running away suddenly.

Marinette blinked rapidly, stunned by the sudden movement. "What? What's going on?!"

Chloe turned into the hotel and told the doorman to look out. "You idiot! There was an Akuma flying right towards your _earrings!_ It was going to possess you! Marinette you can't do that, you can't feel upset! HawkMoth's after you, remember? Think happy thoughts! Your family, our team, Tikki! Something!"

Marinette coughed, she didn't even see any Akuma coming! Wait... she still had her pocket knife she'd been using to kill the pests before Adrien found her in that alleyway. She'd still kept it with her as a fail safe.

"Chloe, let me go, I can kill it!" Marinette wrenched her hand free from Chloe's insane grip and yanked the pocket knife from her pocket.

The Akuma came fluttering through the wall, seemingly immune to any obstacle, heading straight for the bluenette. She growled, clicking the knife open and throwing it towards the purple demon. The knife caught the wing of the butterfly and continued flying until it hit the wall. The knife embedded its blade into the wall, holding the Akuma there for a few seconds until the demon died and crumpled into dust.

"Shit. Sorry about the wall..." Marinette mumbled, rubbing her head as the headache pounded against her forehead.

Chloe breathed out heavily, slumping a little. "Okay, maybe it's a good idea to go to school. We'll all be there to protect you, and I'm sure you seeing Adrien will cheer you up."

Marinette pulled the knife from the wall and stopped. "Yeah... about that... how's that going to effect the way we work together?"

Chloe sighed, rolled her eyes and placed a hand on her hip. "I can't control the way Adrien feels or thinks. If he likes someone else, you, then I can't stop him from doing so. But he's still my friend, okay?"

Marinette nodded. "Of course. Thanks." She paused. "I didn't actually bring my backpack, I have to go back home and get it. You going to come or head to school?"

Chloe made a face. "We just had an incident, you think I'm going to leave you alone? I'm not crazy. But we should hurry, school's going to start soon. Walking might take too long."

The two walked back outside, ducking behind the hotel and transformed together. Ladybug led the way, and Queen Bee followed closely behind.

"Do you think anyone managed to record the fight from last night? Maybe it's on the internet somewhere, and surely the news station's going to talk about it. If not, then no one might know there even was an Akuma last night. Everyone was probably asleep or too drunk to remember. I hope there's footage, otherwise Alya, Nino and Adrien won't get to see our amazing fight." Queen Bee said.

Ladybug scoffed, landing on her balcony. "Amazing fight? We just jumped around avoiding his attacks and did nothing as Bleu Paon sucker-punch kicked him in the face. I wouldn't mind this fight being ignored really. It really was bad."

Queen Bee sighed. "True. But what were we supposed to do, stand there and take it? I rather not get drunk, thanks. Bleu Paon said she was old enough to take it though, so that means she's an adult... she's already one-uped us on the superhero thing. She's older. That's disappointing."

"This isn't a contest, Bee. We just have to save Paris from HawkMoth. And maybe save him too..." Ladybug mumbled the last part. Save him. As if a villain could be saved.

Queen Bee and Ladybug stopped on Marinette's balcony, Ladybug slipping inside as Bee stood guard outside. As soon as Ladybug came back out with her backpack, the two sailed off to school and to a place where they could detransform.

* * *

Natalie sighed. She really shouldn't have been spying on the buggy duo as they wandered around the city together. But she couldn't quell her curiosity. Now she knew that two of the five superheros of Paris really were only teens. The night before she had only assumed they were minors, but now that assumption was reality. HawkMoth was endangering these kids daily! He really needed to get his priorities straight.

Dusuu hovered casually above Nathalie's shoulder, dark blue eyes focused on the two superheroes heading off in the opposite direction. "Well, you've gone and discovered the identities of the Ladybug and the Bee. What do you plan on doing with this information, my dear?"

Nathalie sighed. "I don't really know. What I do know is that both of those young ladies are friends of Adrien's. Adrien is HawkMoth's son, if you were wondering. I can't let them get hurt. I can't let any of them get hurt. I know Ladybug doesn't trust me, and god knows what she's told her team. I have to assume they all know and have been told to watch out for Bleu Paon."

Dusuu nodded slowly. "Usually, the watchdog role is left to the Turtle Miraculous, but... normality has gone out the window with this one really. That's the problem, though... with all of these expected turns, black cat's luck is that another Miraculous circle would somehow fall into play in this too..."

Nathalie started. "Another Miraculous circle? You mean there's more than seven of these things?!"

Dusuu shrugged. "Yeah. It's kind of a no-brainer really. The Miraculous are pretty much physical forms of certain powers and zen-type stuff. There are more powers symbolized by animals. Thus, more Miraculous exist. But they're all grouped in different circles. I just hope if another circle does end up awakening, it's not... THAT one..." He trailed off with a shudder.

Nathalie slumped slightly. "So there's more... there's still a chance HawkMoth can find a partner or two."

"Sadly, yes. But it's still a slim chance that this even happens. Each circle is supposed to have a Guardian, and each Guardian knows that mixing Miraculous circles is a bad idea."

She huffed. "But like you said, black cat's luck..."

"Yeah. We should stay away from Plagg and his chosen then." Dusuu said with a sigh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **IMPORTANT!!!! OKAY OKAY LISTEN. LISTEN. I want to combine another story I started but never actually got anywhere with into this one. The other story is 'Circles Collide', which only has 1 chapter but it's about my AU Miraculous Circle clashing into the TV one. I've left that window open from Duusu mentioning it, but would you guys care? ;-; Could you comment your answers?
> 
> Also Dusuu in my story is "male". Everyone tells me Dusuu is "female" but Kwamis don't really?? have genders?? Yes yes I could use female pronouns but I see Dusuu as "male" just because feMALE PEACOCK DO NOT EXIST. THEY'RE CALLED PEAHENS. ONLY MALE PEACOCKS HAVE THE FEATHERS. SO LET ME BE


End file.
